The Poker Game
by yellowrose900
Summary: Neal has an illegal poker game at June's.   Neither Peter nor June is happy about it.   WARNING:  Contains the spanking of an adult male and the mild spanking of a minor child.
1. Chapter 1

The Poker Game

Summary: Neal has an illegal poker game at June's. Neither Peter nor June is happy about it. WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult male and the mild spanking of a minor child.

Note: I want to thank Peppe1951 for her wonderful ideas that helped me write this story.

Disclaimer: I am in not connected to the show, I write for fun only.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal was enjoying his Sunday morning, attending the opening of a chic art gallery. He was currently standing in front of a painting, while drinking a glass of fine wine.

"I hope you are not casing the place." A voice said behind him. "I am friends with the owner."

Neal turned around and smiled at the man who had spoken. "Hello Trent."

"Hello Neal." The man returned the smile. "I heard they went and made you a fed."

"I work with them from time to time." Neal shrugged.

"Are you here on business or pleasure?"

"Pure pleasure." Neal assured the man.

"You always did appreciate art."

"Very much so."

"I know another thing you always appreciated."

"And that would be?"

"High stakes poker. I happen to know of a game next Saturday."

"Really?" Neal asked, interested.

"The back room of Vinny's Bar."

"I know where that is." Neal smiled. It was well within his two mile radius.

"Password is oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?" 

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"Around nine."

"I will be there."

Neal knew he shouldn't go, knew that all of Trent's poker games were very illegal. But he couldn't resist. He hadn't played a good round of poker in a while. He just had to make sure Peter didn't find out, he knew the older man would not be pleased with him joining an illegal poker game. And he knew that Peter would make that displeasure known to his butt, and he so did not want another spanking.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Neal was getting ready for work. He was completely dressed, except for his socks and shoes. He was about to put them on, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He knew who it was.

"Come on in, Sammy." He said with a smile.

The door opened and ten-year-old Samantha walked in. She was still dressed in her pajamas, which had kittens all over them.

"Morning, Sammy."

"Morning Neal." She returned the smile. "Am I here early enough?"

"Sure are." Neal replied, reaching out and taking her small hand into his. Together, they walked over to the door to the terrace, then walked out onto it. The cold morning air hit them and they both shivered, but kept walking until they were at the edge of the terrace.

Every once in a while, when Sammy awoke early enough, she would go to Neal's room and watch the sunrise with him. She thought that he had the best view, and he agreed with her.

Neal loved mornings like this, mornings where he could share something special with the little girl who was so special to him. He loved to watch as her face lit up as she watched the sky changing color as the sun rose. That sight, to him, was a lot better then the sunrise itself.

Neal was cold, his feet were freezing. But he continued to stand there, as the sun slowly rose into the sky.

"Samantha! Neal!" June's stern voice boomed, causing them both to jump and spin around. June was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

"Good morning, June." Neal smiled, wondering what was wrong.

"Get in here this instant." June said, her voice still stern. "It is barley above freezing and you two are out there with no shoes or jacket on."

Neal looked down at the young girl's feet and noticed for the first time that she was not wearing shoes or socks. Neal and Samantha quickly walked back into Neal's room, June followed them.

"You two know better then to go outside in this kind of weather without shoes on." June said. "Are you trying to catch your death?"

"We're sorry, Grandma June." Samantha said, heading towards the door. "I'll go and put some on right now."

"Samantha." The young girl stopped walking and looked at her Grandma, not liking what she saw in the woman's face. "Come here, young lady." Samantha slowly walked over to her.

"It was my fault, June." Neal said, trying to keep the young girl out of trouble. "I…."

"Not another word, young man." June said, as her granddaughter stopped right in front of her. "You are in trouble as well."

June gently took Samantha's arm and turned her sideways, then delivered five hard swats to her pajama clad bottom. She released the young girl's arm, and Samantha rubbed her stinging butt.

Neal felt guilty about the young girl getting in trouble; that was until he saw June walk over to the stove and pick up a wooden spoon from a jar sitting on the back of the stove. Then she walked over to Neal, still holding the spoon.

June nodded towards the table and Neal turned and bent over it, not really believing that June was planning on spanking him. She had threatened to a few times, but had never actually done it.

June slammed the flat end of the spoon against Neal's left butt cheek, and then added four more to the exact same spot. Then she delivered five to the other cheek, all in the same spot. Neal winced, but remained silent. He didn't think June could hit that hard, his butt was stinging.

"Either of you do it again, and those will feel like love taps. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Samantha said, shocked that her Grandma had just spanked Neal.

"Yes, Ma'am." Neal replied, as he stood up.

"Go on and get dressed, Honey." June said, leaning over and kissing the top of Samantha's head.

"Okay, Grandma June." Samantha said. "See you later, Neal."

"See you later, Sammy."

Then she left the room.

"June." Neal said. "I really am sorry I let Samantha go outside without shoes on, I should have checked to make sure she was wearing some. I…"

"Samantha is ten-years-old." June said, cutting him off. "She is old enough to remember to dress properly before going outside. I did not spank you because she was not wearing shoes. I spanked you because you were not wearing shoes."

"Oh." That was all he could think of to say for the moment. He wasn't used to having someone who cared weather he wore shoes or not.

"You know I think of you as a son, Neal." June said, her voice and eyes full of love. "So it is my job to make sure you remember to take care of yourself."

"Thank you." Neal said, as he kissed her cheek. Then a thought struck him. "If Sammy and I were spanked for the same offence, why did I get the spoon?" He couldn't stop the small pout that appeared on his face.

"How old is Samantha?" June asked, a small smile on her face.

"Ten."

"And how old are you?"

"Um….slightly older then ten." Neal said, knowing the answer to his question.

"Twenty-one years is more then just slightly." June informed him with a chuckle. "You are thirty-one years old; I doubt my hand would have made any impact on your backside."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

June's housekeeper let Peter in, and he saw Samantha stuffing books into her back pack.

"Good morning, Samantha." He smiled.

"Morning Peter." She returned the smile.

"It is cold out there this morning." Peter said. "Make sure you bundle up."

"I will, Grandma June already spanked me and Neal for not wearing shoes outside."

"She spanked Neal?" Peter asked.

"Yes Sir." The young girl nodded her head. "With a spoon, those hurt."

"I'm sure they do."

"Peter, you're real smart. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Honey."

"Neal's old, not as old as you, but still old."

"Uh huh." Peter said, ignoring the fact that she called him old.

"When I'm as old as Neal, will Grandma June still spank me?"

"I imagine she will if you deserve it." Peter said.

"Oh." The young girl frowned.

"Samantha." Peter said. "Your Grandma June loves you very much and she wants you to grow into a good adult, an adult who follows the rules and who knows that your loved and cared for. If that means spanking you when you're older, then she probably will."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I don't like getting spanked."

"Well, I know a sure fire way to avoid your Grandma spanking you."

"Really?" The young girl smiled widely. "How?"

"Don't do anything to earn one."

The smile vanished and she glared at him. "That was not funny."

"Yes it was."

"Good morning, Peter." June said, as she entered the room.

"Good morning June." Peter greeted her.

"Do you have everything?" June asked the young girl.

"I just have to go get my math book." She said, as she started up the stairs.

"Thank you Peter." June said. "I heard the explanation you gave Samantha."

"You're welcome." Peter said. "But Samantha is smarter then Neal, I doubt she'll still need to be spanked when she's thirty-one." Then he grinned. "You really spank Neal with a spoon?"

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes later, Neal walked into June's kitchen. Peter was standing by the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. June and Samantha were not there.

"Morning Peter." Neal said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning."

Neal pulled a small spoon from a drawer and added sugar to his coffee, Peter could not resist pulling out a large wooden spoon and offering it to him. Neal looked at the spoon and frowned, then he blushed slightly.

"Sammy tell you?"

"Yep." Peter smiled.

"Not funny Peter."

"Yes it is."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC. Please let me know what you think, I will post again as soon as I can, but it may not be until Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the delay in the update, things went haywire in my life for a short time. Things are back to normal now, well as normal as it ever is. I do apologize, but if you are still upset about it then please feel free to have Peter come and arrest me. I think I would really enjoy being handcuffed by him

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal sat in the passenger seat, squirming. He never would have thought that a wooden spoon could leave him sore, but he had a matching sore spot on both butt cheeks. He glanced over at Peter and noticed that the older man was smirking.

"It's not funny, Peter." Neal said, his voice coming out in a whine.

"Want to bet?"

Neal glared at him, then crossed his arms across his chest and slumped back into the seat.

"Are you pouting now?" Peter asked, the smirk still on his face.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next few days went by uneventful and it was soon Friday, the day before the poker game. Neal was sitting at his desk, filling out paper work from their latest case. He was almost finished, when his cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Trent who was calling.

"Hey, Trent." Neal greeted, answering the phone.

"We've got a problem, man." Trent's voice said. "I got a tip that the vice squad was going to crash our game tomorrow."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Do you know a place we can play?"

"Not right off hand, let me get back to you. I think I may be able to come up with something."

"Alright, thanks man."

"No problem."

Neal hung up, his brain already trying to come up with a place to play poker. He knew Mozzie had several properties, he'd give him a call after work.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that afternoon, Neal walked into June's house and saw two suitcases sitting by the door.

"Hey Neal." Samantha said, rushing to him with a smile on her face. "Guess what."

"Your Grandma June finally took my advise and is shipping you off to military school?"

"No silly." The young girl giggled.

"Then I give up."

"Nancy is having her baby." She said excitedly.

"Your cousin, right?" Neal remembered June telling him that Samantha's cousin was expecting her first baby.

"Uh huh, and Grandma June and me are going to Washington to see her."

"That sounds like fun."

"I hope she has him by Monday, I have to come back Monday evening so I only have to miss one day of school."

"Hello Neal." June greeted him, as she walked into the room.

"Hello, June." Neal returned the greeting. "Sammy just told me you're going to Washington."

"Yes, we are leaving for the airport in a few moments. I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"I am hoping to be back by Monday evening, but if Nancy hasn't given birth by then, I was wanting to stay with her. But I don't want Samantha to miss anymore school then she has too. I can arrange for a family member to bring her back to New York, but she will need a babysitter."

"I would be honored to keep an eye on her as long as you need me too." Neal replied. "I'm sure Elizabeth would be all too happy to help out while I'm working."

"Thank you, Neal." June smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"June." Martha, the maid, said as she entered the room. "The cab is here."

"Thank you Martha."

"I'll get these." Neal said, as he picked up the suitcases. The trio walked outside and to the cab.

"If Samantha has to come back before I do." June said, as they walked. "I expect you to make sure she goes to school on time, they are preparing for their A C T tests."

"Don't worry." Neal assured her. "I will make sure Sammy behaves herself."

"Who's going to make sure you behave yourself?" The young girl asked.

"We can keep each other out of trouble." Neal replied.

They said their goodbyes, then Neal went back into the house. Martha was leaving as he entered.

"You have the weekend off?" Neal asked, as he held the door for her.

"Yes."

"Have a wonderful weekend." Neal smiled.

"You too." She returned the smile.

After Martha left, Neal headed upstairs to his room. He was halfway up the stairs, when he realized that the house would be empty the next evening. He quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Trent." Neal said, as he continued up the stairs. "I have a perfect place for the card game."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day, Neal was feeling guilty. He knew June wouldn't object to him having friends over for a friendly game of cards, she had often told him that he had free run of the entire house. And that his room was his, that he could do whatever he wanted to.

But he knew she would be upset if she found out he was planning on having an illegal high stakes poker game with several known felons. He was really considering calling Trent to cancel, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Too late now." He said, as he went to answer the door.

After everyone showed up, Neal led them upstairs and to his room. Soon they were smoking cigars, drinking wine, and playing cards. Neal's guilty feeling lingered with him throughout the night, but he ignored it and found that he was really enjoying the game. Especially when he walked away from the table, seven thousand dollars richer.

"Not bad kid." One of the men said. "How about joining us again next week, at my place."

"Sure." Neal said with a smirk. "If you want to lose more of your money."

"We'll see who loses their money." The man said with a chuckle.

Soon everyone except Neal and Trent had gone.

"You better watch it playing cards at Benton's place." Trent warned Neal. "He has a tendency of cheating when he has the home court advantage, and he has a long and nasty mean streak."

"Don't worry, Trent." Neal flashed a radiant smile. "I know what I'm doing."

"Famous last words, man." Trent chuckled. "See you later."

"Will you be at Benton's?"

"Yeah."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal laid in bed that night, his mind whirling with thoughts. He enjoyed the game, but the guilty feeling had gotten worse. He knew that what he did was wrong, that it could land him back in prison. But that wasn't the main source of the guilty feeling. The main source was because he betrayed June's and Peter's trust.

Peter trusted him, somewhat, to stay out of trouble. He had stuck his neck out for Neal more then once in order to keep him out of prison. Peter was trying his hardest to keep the younger man on his team, to keep him as part of his family. Neal had put all of that in jeopardy just so he could play a stupid game of cards.

And June trusted him to take care of her house while she was away. June had taken him in and treated him like a son. Neal hadn't thought about it before, but he thought about it now. If the game had been raided, June could have gotten in trouble.

Neal made a decision, he was not going to the game the following week. It wasn't worth all of the trouble it could cause. With his mind somewhat at ease, Neal drifted off to sleep.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Monday morning, Neal walked into the bureau. He had tried to contact Benton on Sunday to tell him that he would not be at the poker game, but had not been able to catch him. He had also tried calling Trent, but he did not return his calls.

Neal stopped walking and looked around the room, wondering what was going on. Everyone was either on the phone, rushing back and forth, typing feverishly on a computer, or all three.

"Neal." Neal looked up and saw Peter standing on the catwalk. The older man pointed two fingers at him, then waved him over with the same fingers. Dodging hurried agents, Neal made his way up the stairs and into Peter's office.

"What going on?" Neal asked.

"We've got a missing agent and teenage girl." Peter said, worry evident in his voice. "Agent Evan Gilmore was under deep cover, trying to infiltrate a counterfeiting scam. He missed his last two scheduled contacts, then this morning he called for backup. He said that his cover had been blown. That was the last we heard from him. About fifteen minutes after the call, his fourteen-year-old daughter was kidnapped from her home. Three men broke into the house and grabbed her, after locking her Mother in a closet."

"What can I do?"

"What do you know about a man named Joseph Benton? Right now all we know is that he has a set of engraving plates and a press, but not the paper. Evan was undercover as a disgruntle government employee who wanted more money, and who was willing to sell the paper to Benton."

"Joseph Benton?" Neal asked in surprise.

"You know him?"

"We've meet."

"How?"

Neal sighed, he had to tell Peter the whole truth. Two lives depended on it.

"I ran into a former friend at an art opening." Neal said. "He invited me to a high stakes poker game, Benton was one of the players. After the game, Benton invited me to play at his place on Saturday, I accepted. But I tried calling him yesterday to cancel."

"Danmit Neal." Peter growled angrily. "Are you that eager to go back to prison?"

"It was just a card game." Neal defended his actions, even though he knew the defense was weak.

"It was an illegal card game." Peter pointed out, glaring at the younger man.

"I know." Neal sighed, returning the glare. "And that had never bothered me before. But since I met you, El, and June, I've grown a conscious. I've been feeling guilty since before the game."

"Good." Peter said.

Before Neal could respond, his phone rung.

"It's Benton." He said, after checking the caller id.

"Tell him you heard about the counterfeiting scam and that you want in on it." Peter said. "Tell him that you have rag paper."

Neal nodded, then answered the phone.

"This is Neal." He said.

"Hey card shark." Benton's voice said. "I was returning your calls."

"I was hoping we could do a little business together." Neal said.

"What kind of business?"

"Word is that you are in need of high quality, government issued, rag paper."

"Where did you hear that?" Benton's voice sounded suspicious.

"I have sources."

"I have heard great things about you, Caffrey. But I have also heard that you are sleeping with the FBI."

"Only the prettier ones."

"Nice try." Then the phone went dead.

"It didn't work." Neal said, hanging up. "He knows I work with you."

"Peter." Jones said, as he stepped into the office. "Agent Gilmore was found unconscious in an alley and rushed to the hospital. He's in critical condition, someone gave him a pretty bad beating."

"Any news about his daughter?" Peter asked, as him and Neal stood.

"No."

The three men started to leave the office, but Peter grabbed Neal's arm and stopped him.

"The conversation about your boneheaded activities is far from over." Peter said.

"I figured that." Neal sighed.

"But I am proud of you for coming clean right off the bat after hearing about Agent Gilmore and his daughter. Pretty soon that conscious of yours might actually prevent you from pulling stupid stunts instead of just making you feel guilty afterwards." Then he walked off.

Neal watched him go with a smile on his face. He never really cared if anyone was proud of him before, only that they were impressed with his skill. But he knew that pride and admiration were two different things, he thought he liked the pride more.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC

I promise the next update will be sooner then the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Neal went to the hospital and were told that Agent Gilmore was stable but that he had not woken up yet.

"I want to know the second he wakes up." Peter said, handing the doctor his card. "And I want to know everything he says, no matter what it is."

"Of course." The doctor said.

"No one goes in there except those that are absolutely necessary, and he does not leave that room for any type of test or anything without his two guards."

"Of course." The doctor repeated.

Neal's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he stepped aside to answer it, he recognized the number.

"Hey Mozz." He said.

"I know where Benton will be shortly." Mozz's voice said.

"Where?"

"High stakes poker game on Harris Street, Domino's Tavern. He's in the back room, password is sapphire."

"You are the best Mozz." Neal smiled.

"I know."

"Who's hosting the game?"

"Marcus Dirks."

"Then getting a warrant shouldn't be a problem, he's suspected in numerous crimes."

"The suits have no idea how many crimes."

"Thanks Mozz."

"Be careful." Mozzie warned. "Word has it that a lot of bad characters are there."

Neal hung up, then walked back over to Peter, and told him what Mozzie had told him.

"Do I want to know how he found this out?" Peter asked.

"Probably not."

"Let's go."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Half an hour later, Peter and Neal were climbing into the back of a surveillance van. Jones and Diana were already in the van.

"Hey Boss." Diana said. "Benton is inside, so are four other very bad men. Marcus Dirks, Randolph Hill, William Shannon, and Frank Gills."

"We're not sure who else." Jones said. "Those five arrived after we got here. There's no sign of the missing girl."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked Neal, concern evident in his voice. "Those people don't play by the rules, they won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head if they figure out what you're up too."

"I'm sure." Neal replied. Then he flashed a bright smile. "They won't suspect a thing."

"Remember." Peter told the younger man. "If those even look like they're going south, give the alert signal."

"I know."

"We will hear everything that is being said." Peter said, as he handed Neal a watch.

"Nice." Neal admired the timepiece as he put it on.

"Turn it on as soon as you can."

"I know the drill, Peter."

"Just watch yourself."

Neal nodded, then jumped back out of the van and jogged across the street to the tavern. He walked in and his nose was assaulted with thick cigarette smoke and the smell of beer. He saw a large man standing in front of a door in the back, so he made his way over.

"Sapphire." Neal said softly.

The man stepped aside and let Neal pass. He walked into a large room that had a table in the middle of it. The five men were sitting at the table and looked up when Neal entered.

"What the hell are you doing here Caffrey?" Benton demanded.

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi." Neal said, flashing a smile. He walked over and sat down in an empty chair at the table.

"He's fed." Benton said, pulling a gun and aiming it at Neal. The other four men followed suit and Neal had five guns pointed at him.

"Relax, gentlemen." Neal said, making sure his hands were in plain view. "I'm here on my own, the fed thing is just to keep me out of prison. I give them a little advice on how to catch people like me, and I get a cushy apartment and plenty of fresh air. Right now, I'm off of the clock."

"Stand up." One of the men, Caffrey recognized as William Shannon, ordered.

Neal stood up and backed away from the table. Shannon pulled a small electronic scanner from his jacket pocket, and Neal instinctively spread his legs and arms out.

"You've done this before.." Shannon commented, as he ran the scanner over every inch of Neal's body. "He's clean."

"I make it a habit to shower daily." Neal remarked.

"Sit down." Benton said.

Neal sat down, discretely pushing a button on the watch.

"How did you find out about this place?" Benton asked. "And how did you know the password?"

"Like I said before, I have my sources."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a bullet into you."

"I'll give you millions of reasons." Neal smiled. "I happen to have in my possession what you need."

"The paper?"

"I take it all of you gentlemen are in on this."

"Where's the paper?" Benton asked.

"Someplace secure."

"How do we know this is not a trick by the feds?"

"The feds aren't smart enough to set this up."

"Prove to us you have the paper."

"I have a FBI agent in my pocket."

"Burke?"

"No, Burke is a hard core good guy. He follows all of the rules, probably has them tattooed on his ass so he can remember them. or his boss's ass, since he's always kissing it."

"You don't like Burke?"

"He's a fed." Neal shrugged his shoulders.

"We may be able to make some kind of arrangement."

"I want an equal cut, I want in on everything."

"Can you handle everything?"

"Yes I can."

"Step outside and have a seat at one of the tables, we will let you know our decision."

Neal nodded, then did as he was told.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Remind me to shoot Caffrey when this is over." Peter said. Him, Jones, and Diana had heard everything that was said after Neal turned the watch on.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fifteen minutes later, the five men joined Neal at the table.

"What's your decision gentlemen?" Neal asked.

"We will try you on a trail basis." Benton said. "I think we can form a very profitable arrangement. But if you try to double cross us, you will not like the consequences."

"Meet us on the waterfront near Beacon Pier." Shannon said. "In one hour."

"Okay."

"We will explain everything there and finalize our agreement."

Neal left the tavern, and was not surprised to see Frank Gills following him.

"Hey Peter." Neal said, softly. "Gills is tailing me. I'm going to that café over there and grab a cup of coffee, then catch a cab to the water front."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, Neal was standing near Beacon Pier. He'd been there for about fifteen minutes, when he saw Benton walking towards him.

"Let's go." The man said, as he walked past Neal. Neal followed him for a few minutes, then they came to a row of large storage buildings. Benton lead him to one of them, then they went inside.

The room held a counterfeiting press, a table and chairs, and no other furnishings. Neal tried not to smile in relief when he saw a teenage girl sitting in one of the chairs, a thick rope binding her to it. She looked scared, but unhurt. The other four men were also in the room.

"What's with the kid?" He asked.

"She's the daughter of a fed." Benton replied.

"Payback or ransom?" Neal asked, sounding as if her didn't really care which one it was.

"We were using her to get information from her father, it's amazing what a man will tell you when you have a knife to his little girl's throat."

"I imagine it is." Neal said. "Though I prefer less violent methods. What are you going to do with her?" He knew if he gave the signal now and Peter rushed in, the girl could get hurt or worse. He'd have to get her in a safe area, away from the armed men. He noticed a door in the back of the building, figuring it was another room.

"Throw her into the river." Benton said, causing the young girl to whimper.

"Got a better idea." Neal said, hating what he was about to say. "How about you sweeten my cut a little."

"You want her?" Benton asked.

"Yes."

The girl's eyes grew wide and Neal felt really bad about scaring her.

"That's sick, man." Gills said. "But why not."

"If you want her, take her into that back room. But make it quick, we have work to do."

Neal pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to the girl, then started to cut the rope. As soon as she was free, the girl jumped to her feet and tried to run, but Neal grabbed her arm. She spun around and kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to grunt in pain and grab the injured leg.

She ran, but Benton grabbed her. All five men were laughing.

"I like them frisky." Neal said, as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her into the back room.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking him in the stomach and hitting him in the back with her fist. Neal picked up sped, it hurt.

Neal walked into the back room, kicking the door shut behind him, and set her on her feet. She backed up several feet, as he locked the door.

"My Dad is an FBI agent." She said, as she started crying. "He….."

"It's okay, Emily." Neal said, gently. "I'm with the FBI."

"You are?"

"Yes. The FBI are outside."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in the hospital, they are taking real good care of him."

She started crying harder, part in relief that Neal was not going to hurt her and part in fear for her Dad."

"Come on in Peter." Neal said. "All five men are here and they are heavily armed. Emily and I are in the back room."

Then he gently took the young girl's arm and pulled her over to the back wall, pulling her to the floor. He sat in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from any stray bullets that might come through the thin wall.

"FBI!" They heard Peter shout.

"Guns down!" Jones' voice boomed.

There was a short round of gunfire, then silence for a moment.

"Hey Neal." Peter's voice called out. "It's clear."

Neal stood up, helping Emily to her feet.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's over."

"I'm sorry for kicking you."

"Don't be, you didn't know I was with the good guys." He smiled. He held out his hand. "Come on."

She returned the smile and took his hand. They walked into the main room and saw that all five men were being escorted out in handcuffs.

"You okay?" Peter asked Emily.

"Yes Sir, how's Dad?"

"I just got a call from his doctor about ten minutes ago." Peter smiled. "He's awake and worried about you. Him and your Mom are at the hospital."

"Come on Honey." Diana said, as she wrapped an arm around the young girl. "I'll take you to them."

"You did good work." Peter told Neal.

"You too."

"But we still have some things to discuss."

"I know."

"After work, we'll go to June's."

"Okay."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That afternoon, Peter and Neal walked into June's and up to Neal's room. They had just walked into his room, when Neal's phone rung.

"Hello, June." He answered the phone.

"Hello Neal." June's voice said.

"How is everything going? Is there a baby yet?"

"There is a baby, seven pounds and three ounce baby girl."

"How's she doing?"

"She's having a little trouble breathing on her own, but the doctors are very optimistic They are pretty sure that Rachael will be breathing on her own in a couple days."

"That's great, how's the new Mother?"

"She's doing great, but she scared. That's why I was hoping to stay for a couple more days, to be with her."

"Stay as long as you want too." Neal said. "I talked to Elizabeth and she said she would help me with Sammy."

"Be sure to thank her for me."

"I will."

"Do you remember my nephew Nathan?"

"Yes."

"He will bring Samantha to the house tonight, probably around nine. I want her to take a bath and go straight to bed."

"Okay, I will make sure she does."

"Thank you, Neal."

"Anytime."

"I will see you in a couple days."

"See you then."

Neal hung up.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked.

"The baby is having trouble breathing, but should be fine in a couple days."

"When's Samantha coming home?"

"In about five hours."

"Then let's get this over with." Peter said, his tone turning sterner. "Do you want to go back to prison?"

"Of course not."

"Then why on Earth did you join in on an illegal card game with known felons?"

"Thought it would be fun." Neal mumbled.

"Was it?"

"Sorta." Neal sighed. "Except the guilty feeling, the fun wasn't worth the feeling."

"I believe you when you said you were going to skip the second game, and I am proud of you for that. But that does not erase the first game."

"I know." Neal said. "It was stupid."

"You know the drill." Peter said, as he started unbuckling his belt.

"Come on Peter, not the belt." Neal didn't care if his voice came out in a whine or not, he did not want to be spanked with Peter's belt.

"What's the consequence for doing something that can land you in prison?" Peter asked, as he pulled the strip if leather through his belt loops.

Neal gave him his best puppy dog eyes, but could tell that it had no effect on the older man. With a deep sigh, Neal slowly unbuckled his own belt and let his pants fall to around his ankles, his boxer shorts followed. Then he leaned forward and placed his palms on the coffee table.

"I am not going to sit idly by and watch you throw your life down the drain." Peter said, as he placed a hand on Neal's back. "I don't like doing this, but I will do it for as long as you need it."

The first fiery lick landed in the center of his unprotected butt and caused him to grit his teeth. Another landed just below it, then another below it. Lick after painful lick landed on his butt, turning it a deep red and causing Neal to start crying softly. His butt felt as if it was on fire, and he knew it was not over. The spankings for endangering his life or his freedom were always severe.

A hard lick landed on his tender sit spot and caused him to gasp in pain. Two more hard licks landed in the exact same spot and Neal was crying harder.

"Owwww!" Neal cried out as a forth landed on his sit spot.

"No m…more!" Neal sobbed as a fifth landed. Peter wanted to make sure this lesson stuck.

"P…please s…stop!" Neal cried as the belt landed on his upper thighs.

Peter looked at the red and welted bottom in front of him and heard Neal's sobs, but he hardened his heart in order to finish the punishment. He really cared about the younger man and was determined to teach him right from wrong. To teach him that his life was too important to throw away over some stupid card game, or a night of fun.

Three more hard licks landed on his upper thighs and then Peter took a few steps back and put his belt back on.

Neal sobbed out his pain and it took him a few moments to notice that the belt was no longer assaulting his throbbing butt. He slowly stood up, and his sobs lessened. He kicked out of his shoes, then stepped out of his pants. He bent over and slowly pulled his boxers over his abused butt, crying harder as the fabric made contact with his skin.

"Are you going to start thinking about that guilty feeling before you do something stupid now instead of just afterwards?" Peter asked softly.

"Yes." Neal sniffled.

Peter walked over and wrapped the young man in a hug, which he quickly returned. After a couple moments, they pulled apart.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Peter said, nodding towards the bed. "You'll need all of your strength when Samantha gets here."

"Sounds like a good idea." Neal sniffled, as he took off his jacket and shirt. He was left in a white tee-shirt and boxer shorts.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC. I will have the final chapter posted soon, maybe tonight. Depends on if I go comatose after eating all of the turkey. Hope you like it.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	4. Chapter 4

A little bit before nine, Neal was downstairs standing in front of the fireplace. He was still way too sore to sit down. The front door opened and Samantha rushed in.

"Hey Neal." She smiled.

"Hey Sammy." Neal returned the smile.

A man walked through the door, carrying Samantha's bags.

"Hello Nathan." Neal greeted.

"Evening Neal." The man said, as he set the young girl's luggage down.

"Care for a cup of coffee?" Neal offered.

"Thanks, but I've to go." He said, bending down and hugging Samantha. He stood up and said with a smirk, "Aunt June told me to tell both of you to behave yourselves."

Neal flashed a charming smile and asked. "Now what kind of trouble could we possibly get into?"

The trio talked for a few more minutes, then Nathan left.

"The baby was so cute." Sammy told Neal, once they were alone. "And so tiny. I got to hold her, but only for a minute. The doctors didn't want anyone with her for very long at a time."

"When's she's a little older and stronger, I'm sure you'll be able to hold her for longer." Neal assured the young girl. "Go on up and take a bath, then it's bedtime."

"Do I have to?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Those eyes usually worked on Neal.

"Sorry, Sammy. Your Grandma June left strict orders."

"But I'm not tired."

"Sammy." Neal's voice took on a slightly sterner tone.

"I'm going." She sighed, rushing up the stairs.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Half an hour later, Neal was tucking the young girl into bed.

"Tell me a story, please." She said.

"How about a story about a beautiful Princess who saved her kingdom from a ferocious fire breathing dragon with bad breath?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Normally when Neal told her a bedtime story, he would sit beside her on the bed, but he didn't think he could handle that at the moment. So he stood beside the bed and began the story, stopping a little over halfway through when Samantha fell asleep.

"Good night, Princess." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

Neal went to his room and laid down in bed, on his stomach. The guilty feeling was lessened a lot after confessing to Peter and taking his punishment. But he still felt some guilt for betraying June's trust. He knew he should own up to the rest, but he didn't want to face June with the truth.

The sound of breaking glass had Neal on his feet in seconds. He quickly slipped on his house shoes and hurried from the room, grabbing a fireplace poker on his way out. He quickly went to Samantha's room and looked in, she was not there.

Neal felt a hard knot in his stomach and his chest tightened. He heard noises from downstairs and hurried down the stairs, with the poker held tightly and ready to use. Neal followed the noises into the kitchen and kicked the door opened, rushing inside. The sight he saw caused relief to flood over him.

Samantha was standing in there, the shattered glass from a window was scattered in front of her. Her soccer ball was laying on the sink, right underneath the window.

"I didn't mean too." She said.

"Your Grandma told you no playing ball in the house." Neal said, to relieved that she was okay to sound cross. He looked at her feet and noticed that she was not wearing shoes. "Don't move, Honey."

Neal walked to her, nudging the glass away with his foot, then he picked her up and carried her over to the door before sating her back on her feet. Then he knelt in front of her.

"I thought you were asleep." He said.

"I was." She said, looking at the floor. "But I woke up and wanted to play."

Neal used a fingertip to gently tip her chin up so she was looking at him.

"You know the rules, Sammy." He said softly. "Playing ball in the house in dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Neal." She said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please don't tell Grandma June."

"I can't lie to her." He said, motioning towards the window. "She will want to know how the window got broke."

"You can have it fixed before she got back." She said, with a hopeful look.

Neal looked into her eyes and almost said ok, almost let her completely off the hook. But he didn't, he couldn't. June was trying to raise her granddaughter to be a responsible person who owned up to her wrong doings and did her best to set things right. June wanted Samantha to have a strong sense of wrong from right, and so did he.

Neal wanted Samantha to grow into someone like June, El, or Peter. Not like himself or Mozzie. He wanted her to be trustworthy and law abiding.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He said, laying a hand on her small shoulder. "You know that you broke one of your Grandma's rules and that you need to own up to it. Not telling June the truth would be wrong, it would be deceitful."

Neal sighed, the sort lecture he had just given Samantha applied to him as well. He knew he had to tell June the truth, and take whatever punishment she thought he deserved.

"I know Neal." The young girl also sighed. "But Grandma June'll be mad."

"Maybe."

"But I should tell her the truth."

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Now go on and get to bed while I clean up the glass."

"Okay, Neal."

They hugged each other, and the young girl went back to bed. Neal cleaned up the glass and nailed a board across the broken window. Then he too went back to bed.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day, after getting Samantha to school and arranging for the window to be fixed, Neal went to work. About halfway through the day June called him and told he she would be back that evening.

After work Neal went home, arriving just minutes before Sammy arrived.

"How was school, Honey?" Neal asked.

"Pretty good, most of the time we studied for our tests."

"Do you have any homework?"

"I have some fake tests that the teacher wants us to practice on. Can you grade them for me after I do them?"

"Sure can. Why don't you get started, and I will bring you up a snack."

"Okay." She said.

Sammy headed up to her room and Neal headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, he too went to her room.

"Here's your snack." He said, sitting a tray on her desk beside her books.

"Cookies and ice cream." She smiled. Neal's snacks were way better then her Grandma's.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That evening, Neal's butt was still a little tender. But he was able to sit without pain. Him and were sitting at Neal's dinning table playing go fish. The door opened and June walked in.

"Grandma June!" The young girl shouted, as she jumped from the table and ran to the woman.

"I've missed you, Sweetheart." June said, as they hugged. She kissed the top of the young girl's head.

"How's the baby?" Sammy wanted to know.

"Just fine, she was released this afternoon."

"That's wonderful news." Neal said.

"I assume you two behaved yourselves while I was gone." June joked, then she saw both advert their eyes. "Alright, who did what?"

"I broke the kitchen window." Sammy said, looking to the floor.

"Eyes up." June said. The young girl looked up.

"Did you get cut?" June wanted to know.

"No Ma'am. Neal cleaned it up, and had a new one put in."

"How did you break it?"

"PlayingsoccerinthehousebutI'mrealsorry." She blurted out quickly.

"One more time, but a lot slower." June ordered.

Playing soccer in the house." Sammy said, more slowly. "I'm sorry."

"You know the rules, young lady." June said sternly. "You've just lost your soccer ball for one week."

"But….." Sammy started to whine, but a stern look from her Grandma stopped her. "Yes Ma'am."

"And you are going to do odd jobs for Neal in order to pay him back for the window."

"That's not n….." Neal started, but stopped talking when June glared at him.

"Yes Ma'am." Sammy said.

"Go on and take you bath, it's almost bedtime." June leaned forward and kissed the top of head. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too Grandma June." Then she ran over to Neal and hugged him. "Good night Neal."

"Good night Sammy."

The young girl left the room.

"Thank you for watching her." June said, sating at the table beside Neal. "And for taking care of the window. I still want Samantha to work off the debt, but I will reimburse you."

"That's okay, June." Neal said. "I have connections, it wasn't that much." June raised an eyebrow and he quickly added. "It was a completely legitimate purchase."

"Anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Yes." Neal said, looking at the table.

"Eyes up." She said in the same tone of voice she had taken with Sammy.

"I attended an illegal high stakes poker game with known felons." He said, after looking up.

"Neal." She scolded. "That was a very dangerous thing to do. It could have sent you back to prison."

"I know."

"Does Peter know about this?"

"Yes Ma'am. That's why my backside is still tender."

"Good. You deserved to have your backside blistered good for that stunt."

"There's more." Neal said. "Something that Peter doesn't know yet."

"I'm listening."

"I…um….used my room to host the game."

"You did what?" June asked, glaring at him.

"I am sorry June, but I know that saying I'm sorry doesn't erase what happened. You trusted me to watch your house while you were gone and I brought felons into it and held an illegal poker game."

"This is your home also." June said, her voice softening slightly. Then her voice grew stern again. "Holding the game in your home was not a smart move, young man. You would have been in a lot more trouble for hosting the game. Peter punished you for attending the game, now I am going to punish you for hosting it."

She stood up and said, "Please bring me the spoon."

Neal nodded, then stood up and walked over to the stove. He picked up the large wooden spoon and then handed it to June. Without being told, Neal turned and started to bend over the table.

"Drop the pants and underwear."

"What?" Neal asked, turning around and staring at her.

"You heard me young man."

"But June….I…I can't…." He stuttered.

"You do not have anything that I have not seen before, young man." June said. "Now do as I said."

Neal turned back towards the table and slowly did as he was told, embarrassed to be naked from the waist down in front of June. After his pants and boxers were around his ankles, Neal bent over and placed his hands on the table.

"I will not tolerate you doing things that could send you back to prison. I love you too much for that." June scolded.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK the hard spoon landed hard two times on each butt check.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Two more to each cheek landed, causing Neal to wince in pain. The swats were landing on an already tender butt.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Two more to each cheek had Neal's eyes watering. The burn in his butt intensified.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK The tears started running down his face and his breathing became labored.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Four more to each cheek had the tears coming faster and erased all embarrassment from Neal's mind. All he thought about was how much his butt hurt.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Four to each tender sit spot had Neal crying harder. "I'm sorry June." He said through his tears.

"I know son." June said, sadly. "But I intend to make sure this doesn't happen again. I can not lose you because of a stupid card game. We are almost done, just a few more."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Owww!' Four more to each sit spot caused Neal to cry out in pain.

June returned the spoon to the jar on the stove and gave Neal a few moments to himself.

Neal slowly stood up and pulled his boxers and pants back up, hissing in pain when the fabric made contact with his burning butt.

"I hated having to do that, Neal." June said, gently.

"I hated you having to do it too." Neal joked, as he wiped the tears from his face with a handkerchief. "But I know why you did it, and I thank you. It feels good to have someone who loves me."

"I will always love you, you are my son." June wrapped her arms around him, and he quickly returned the hug.

"I love you too, June."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THE END

What do you think? Please let me know.


End file.
